Spottedtail's Tale
by Spottedstar15
Summary: I may have already done something like this but, this story is completely different. I have reinvented it. Hopefully it makes sense.
1. Chapter 1

A yawn escaped her mouth as her vibrant green eyes opened. Her sister was still sleeping in the nest next to her. The moss was soft against her small paws and she relished the feel of dew soaked grass. She looked around the nursery and saw Whiteheart snoring loudly. Her litter of kits had just left the nursery but she decided to stay and help Hollowpool with us two kits. The young she cat stretched her beige and spotted pelt and glimpsed at the pink dawn. She looked like her mother only Hollowpool had a gray pelt like her sister Graykit. They were only a few moons old and already shaking to become an apprentice just like any kit. Spottedkit snuck her way out of the nursery and sneezed in the warm new leaf breeze. It seemed that the dawn patrol had just arrived. Her father Oakleaf had lead the patrol and brought back to mice and a black bird. Spottedkit skipped out into the clearing and towards her father. He had a sandy coat like her.

"Hello father. Anything interesting happen on patrol?" Spottedkit asked.

"What would you find interesting?" He countered playfully.

"I don't know, shadow clan crossing borders? Fox trap? Stray wind clan kits?" She purred.

Her father chuckled,

"No nothing that interesting. Just the smell of rain coming this way." He admitted.

Spottedkit shrugged and skipped back to the nursery where Graykit was beginning to wake up.

Once the whole nursery was awake, the apprentices began to roll out of their mossy beds. They greeted the warriors in training.

"Greetings Talonpaw and Ravenpaw." Spottedkit smiled.

The brother and sister looked down at the leopard like kit and her tabby sister.

"What can we do for you Spottedkit and Graykit?" Talonpaw asked.

"Can you teach us some new battle moves? We want to be ahead when we begin training." Graykit jumped.

"Well-" Raven paw began.

She was interrupted when her mentor Foxfur slid out of the warriors den and twitched her tail.

"Sorry I have to go." She apologized.

The sisters understood and when Talonpaw went on a hunting patrol they were left with their thoughts and a few apprentices who were checking the elders for ticks. The two admired the bustle of the clan as they moved swiftly about. However the two were snapped back into reality when the leader of Thunder Clan came into the clearing. Hawkstar licked his chest proudly as he made his way to the warriors den. Then Spottedkit turned to her sister,

"I want to be leader." She blurted out.

"Don't we all." Graykit remarked.

"No seriously." Spottedkit complained.

"Well okay, only if I can become deputy!" Graykit smiled cheekily.

Spottedkit jumped on her sister and they swatted at each other's ears and play fought for a few minutes until they hit something. They jumped up and looked up at a lean russet cat with long fur. It was Tanglepaw.

"Sorry Tanglepaw." The sisters muttered.

"It's fine, just watch where your playing." He rolled his eyes.

When he left Spottedkit let out a moan of sarcasm. Tanglepaw had always been crashing into their fun. He always told them right from wrong and told the sister off when they had stolen a mouse from the fresh kill pile. Spottedkit did not admire Tanglepaw at all. Spottedkit turned to her sister who had shyly hung her head when the arrogant apprentice had scolded them.

The two continued on walking around the camp looking for things to do or how to get out of trouble. By the time the sun set a party to go to the gathering had set off. Leaving the kits, Ravenpaw and her mother along with a few warriors to watch over camp. Spottedkit and Graykit went back to the nursery and saw their mother half asleep, waiting for her two kits to come back. Spottedkit decided to curl up by her mother's stomach while Graykit wrapped her tail around Hollowpool's front paws. No sooner had they entered their den had they fallen asleep. Spottedkit was soon jolted awake by a cold breeze. Dark shadows surrounded her small body. Crystal eyes peered at her with intensity. One of them stepped forward looking at the small, scared kitten. Spottedkit noticed that each cat had crimson paws that stained the empty ground beneath them. Whispers passed though her ears then faint screams echoed through her mind. The cats gathered closer to Spottedkit until she was smothered with shadows and was swallowed up into a dark void that lead her back to her nest in the nursery.

The sky was practically black but had red streaks, painted by the early sun across the horizon. Strangely however, odd scents filled the air. Scents that have never touched her nose before. Cats, not forest cats. Cats that smelled like rotten fungus and mud and blood. She heard evil sniggering from the approaching cats. That's when she decided to react,

"Intruders!" Spottedkit squealed.

Soon a whole confused mess filled the camp. Sleepy warriors attacked each other while the Intruders made their way through camp. One of them, a she cat with a gray blue pelt looked at Spottedkit. Aware of her loud mouth would probably wake the camp.

"Help" Spottedkit cried.

No sooner had the rest of the intruders come towards poor Spottedkit. One if them and three long scars across his face and had reinforced claws that looked like talons from a bird. He was their leader. Another cat with a muddy brown pelt raised her paw, claws unsheathed.

"No!" The leader snapped.

His followers looked confused.

"We will show the clans what happens when they humiliate us. Take her back to camp, Flame, Horn. The rest of you, prepare your battle claws." He grimaced.

Spottedtail's shook with horror. She tried to back away but Flame, a orange tabby with messy fur and Horn a gray Tom with a blind eye, creepers closer towards her. At this time the clan was wild with battle. Hollowpool shouted Spottedkit's name. She finally whipped around and her eyes filled with fear as Flame picked her up by the scruff.

"No!" Spottedkit shouted as the two intruders ran off with her.

Oakleaf sprinted after the two cats. He pounced on Horn scratching his ears. They were in a heated battle. It was enough to get Flame out of the forest. She ran past the farm and onto the road. She pounced through some hedges making Spottedkit's fur full of thorns and twigs. Farther and farther the forest disappeared. Sadness and fear filled her body as she was taken down a dark alley way.


	2. Chapter 2

A slick cat made her looked at a shadowed corner in a dark alley way. Glowing yellow eyes stared back at her. She stepped back but squinted her eyes in ferocity. She lowered her back and her tail glided above the dust covered concrete. She stepped forward twice then pounced on the glowing eyes. The eyes belonged to a body that jumped forward and squealed. The attackers claws clashed with the concrete and sparked on the floor. She hissed, fluffing her fur so she looked like a leopard. The other cat looked at her with scared eyes.

"Stay out of our territory!" She hissed.

"Please don't hurt me!" The young cat whimpered.

The cat jumped to the entrance of the alley way, only to be stopped by another cat. The young cat screamed as the cat slashed at the cats ear.

"Stop Neco! Let the cat go." The other cat said.

Neco lowered his paw and let the wounded cat go. He was a pure black cat with icy blue eyes.

"Your too soft Wren." He spat.

"We should not shed innocent blood." Wren said with her head held high.

"Oh your so wise!" Neco praised sarcastically.

Wren nudged him playfully and they walked back to their camp.

Their camp was in a dark alley way. The story was; a groups of bloodthirsty cats made a journey through dozens of twoleg places through cold and wet weather to get here. Here, a twoleg place in the middle of no where, by a huge forest where evil clan cats hid from the inevitable. Blood Clan... that's who they are. Their home isn't very charming but it will do. It's in a long dark alley. Old crates and garbage tins make suitable nests and the fresh kill pile isn't exactly fresh but it keeps the ice flowing in everyone's veins.

The two cats walked through the entrance holding a rat in each mouth. Glowing eyes peered through the dust and shadows. The two dropped their game in a pile of rotting meat that barley clings onto the bone. Neck sat in his pile of dead leaves and groomed the art blood off of his night like pelt. However Wren didn't have any blood on her leopard print fur. She never did. Every rat or mouse she ever dismembered was a clean kill. It never bothered her but her fellow cats gave her confused looks when she brought a clean kill home. Wren went deeper into the alley until she heard whispering cats.

Shard, our leader, was talking to his deputy, Fang. Shard was a huge Tom with three scars down his face. He said he got them while fighting against clan cats back in the old forest. He had a mud brown pelt with white paws that were permanently stained with animal blood. Fang as anyone would guess, has a long fang that sticks out of his mouth. It is gnarled like a tree branch but sharp like powerful claws. He had a blue gray pelt that had some tufts of fur missing. Wren could only hear the last part of their conversation,

"We need to strike soon." Fang nearly shouted.

"Calm down Fang, I have finished the plans. All we need to do is choose the right cats to go." Shard said.

"Who are you going to choose, Flame and Horn are ruthless killers and could easily sneak around." Fang suggested.

"Yes we can take them but we need two other cats. There are four clans Fang. I think I know the two." Shard said.

"Your not planning to take her are you? That's too risky." Fang disagreed.

"Fang she is our most talented cat. Her friend is one of the same!" Shard reasoned.

"Whever you choose Shard I will always be your deputy." Fang bowed.

"We will get our revenge Fang." Shard said darkly.

Wren backed away slowly as if she didn't hear a thing. She ran back to Neco casually and looked back to see the two jump on a dumpster. He was going to announce his plans.

"BloodBloodthirsty cats of Blood Clan. Gather here for an announcement." Fang meowed.

The cats joined their leader and deputy by the dumpster, confused and interested mumbles bussed like bees in the alley.

"As you know we are here because we want to avenge our past friends who fell either in death or in shame against those rancid forest cats. Fang and I have been planning our battle, making it fool proof. We have chosen four cats, one for each forest clan. Flame will go to Wind Clan, Horn will go to River Clan, Neco will join Shadow Clan and Wren will join Thunder Clan." Shard said.

Gasps and sounds ofdisapproval filled the air after the announcement. Wren was confused, shouldn't they be happy that the clan is finally advancing towards the forest cats?

"I have thoughtabout all of the problems. So we will be prepared for anything. No matter what." Shard reassured.

The cats voices died down slightly.

"However, this is for our chosen cats. What ever the clan cats say, no matter how convincing or manipulating, you belong to Blood Clan. Forever and always. You will join their clan and discover their secrets, memorize their territory forwards and backwards. Blood Clan will strike when you four are ready but if one of you take to long we can continue with three out of four cats. Any traitors will be executed before the battle. Good luck cats." Shard finished.

The other cats disappeared from the clearing and went back to their chores. The remaining four were the chosen four. Flame and Horn were anticipating their mission. Neco walked to Wren and sat by her.

"This will be fun, won't it Wren." He breathed.

"Yes, I suppose so." Wren murmured.

"What's wrong Birdy?" Neco said, calling her by her nickname.

"It's just I don't know if I'm ready. Why did the whole clan turn into a storm of disapproval when they finished announcing who was stopped go?" Wren asked.

Neck was silent for a moment. His blue eyes searching for a reply.

"Follow me." He smiled.

Wren did as she was told and Neck lead her to a pile of black powder.

"It's ash, soot. The two legs pour it here. Role in it." Neck ordered.

"Why?" Wren asked.

"So the clan cats... so you can meet me by the shadow clan and thunder clan border in the night." Neck smiled sadly.

Wren smiled and did as she was told. She was pitch black and couldn't shake it off.

"Great, birdy. Just remember who you are when you go. They will be manipulative and make you join their clan." Neck warned.

"Don't worry. I'm a Blood Clan through and through.".


End file.
